


Mod Mod World

by barbiekait



Category: Aphmau's Mod Mod Word
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Aphmau's Minecraft rolplay series Mod Mod World. Listen on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/mod-mod-world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mod Mod World

1\. Na Na Na by Pentatonix  
2\. Come With Us (feat. Can't Stop Won't Stop) by Lindsey Stirling  
3\. Weird People by Little Mix  
4\. Starships by Pentatonix  
5\. Light It Up by OneRepublic  
6\. Trouble No More by Mindy Gledhill  
7\. Swag by Lindsey Stirling  
8\. Best Day Of My Life by American Authors


End file.
